Icy Tears
by Knight of Ilia
Summary: Two icy tears were all that remained... {NinianEliwood}


Hello! I am the Knight of Ilia, but I'm not one of the Pegasus Sisters! Nor am I a female! Well, anyways... This is my first piece of fan fiction, and I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. For future reference, I do not own Fire Emblem or the companies that made it in any way, shape, or form. Now that because that is cleared up, let me continue with the story, eh?

* * *

**_ Icy Tears _**

**By: Knight of Ilia**

* * *

_Must... see... Lord... Eliwood..._

Peasants screamed and fled as they saw the rampaging beast before them, a blue behemoth that was wrecking everything and anything that crossed its path. Several bodies were left in its wake, bloodied and crushed beyond recognition. The creature cared very little. Foliage and flesh fell in its rampage, its frenzied dash to freedom.

_Lord... Eliwood..._

The creature drove forward, past swamp and marsh, water and land. It had almost reached its destination... Several brazen villagers of the towns that had been torn asunder had attempted to pierce the scaly flesh, but to no avail. Several broken pitchforks were all that remained of their fruitless campaign against the beast.

_Lord... Eliwood... Must... see... you..._

The creature was in a daze, going only where its scent and instinct led it. It had to find him, had to find him before it was too late... She had to explain, had to get him to realize... She loved him. He... He must've loved her too, he had to, her agony was too intense...

_Lord... Eliwood..._

Finally she burst upon the clearing, feet torn and confidence dampened. She had finally reached her destination... She saw him standing there, wielding that enormous blade, and suddenly fear was instilled within her. She backed away, cautiously for a moment. He was saying something to the beautiful swordswoman beside him, and to the blue-haired axe-fighter to the left... And the Archsage himself.

_Lord Eliwood! I love you so!_

She shouted it in her native tongue, but it came out only as a ferocious roar. She charged, ready to meet him, ready to embrace him... She could almost feel his warmth, smell his scent... As she neared, the blazing sword she feared so much swung forward. Surprised, she neared him, ready for him to recognize her. But he did not, and the realization hit her like a rock to the skull.

She had never told him. She had mentioned her secret, but had never told him. He would not know, nor would ever know. Her death was all ready engraved upon her now defenseless form.

A roaring pain, searing like fire, shot throughout her body. She collapsed, emotionally and physically destroyed. She was gone without her love...

_Lord... Eliwood... It's me... Ninian..._

No sound came out. Cold blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. She could hear nothing... She slowly felt herself jolt back to mortality, and her powers waned... She was human once more.

She felt the presence of the cold one, the one she feared above all others. That cruel and vicious man, the one who collected souls and harvested their powers... He had drawn her out from her paradise and now was working to steal her power, and that of her kindred. The dark man's energy caused to her shake violently. He was laughing...

_Ninian!_

Ninian couldn't move; she heard her voice be called. She tried to search who had spoken... Who had spoken? Her mind was blurring quickly, memories were fading, all that remained was the sparkling image of that gracious lord who had saved her so long ago...

_Eliwood!_

A jolt of life rushed to her as his warmth surrounded her. She smiled weakly... It was her only love. He had come. He had saved her; they would live happily ever after, just like the fairytales...

_I... I love you, Lord Eliwood..._

She could hear him crying, and she tried to hold it back but to no avail. Her tears spilled right along with his, they spilled from her crimson eyes and drained into the thirsty ground. Two icy tears, as crystal-clear as diamonds. She cried no more; she had to stay strong.

He loved her...

* * *

_"Ninian! Ninian!"_

_He called her name, but to no avail. She had perished, gone by his own hand... He began to weep bitterly. His companions gathered around, they saw the body of his beloved and gasped. None of them, not even Nils, could match the grief and agony that he felt. He had killed the only woman he had ever loved..._

_"Ninian..."_

_He stroked her hands lovingly, but they were cold and lifeless. Her crimson eyes were dull and faded, her face rigid and lifeless..._

_Eliwood yelled out in agony, in pain, in suffering... She had gone. Two tears were all that remained of the life she had, two crystal tears._

_She loved him..._


End file.
